Disney On Ice: 100 Years of Magic (updated version)
Disney on Ice: ''100 Years of Magic ''(originally known as 75 Years of Magic and then The Magical World of Disney on Ice or Disney on Ice: All-Star Parade) premiered in 1999 and has been revamped over the years up to now. It especially had a drastic overhaul in 2015 with overhauls in 2017, 2018, and 2019. 2020 would see the Cinderella Castle (seen in the Walt Disney Pictures opening sequence) as the main setting with golden film reels as the barriers for the rink (similar to original 1999 version) and the additions of Moana and Frozen II. This particular change is likely to happen soon for the 40th anniversary of Disney on Ice in 2021 coinciding with Walt Disney's 120th birthday or in 2023 for the 100th anniversary of Walt Disney Animation Studios coinciding with Mickey's 95th anniversary. Notes * The princesses except for Jasmine will appear in solos (without their princes). Plot Celebrate 120 magical years of Walt Disney's birth! It's more than an amazing Disney century that's all started by the Mouse himself - Mickey! Accompanied by sweetheart Minnie Mouse, allies Goofy, Donald Duck, and Pluto, and official conscience Jiminy Cricket, and Tinker Bell, as they take you through a montage of exciting highlights such as Frozen II, The Lion King, the live-action Aladdin, Moana, Toy Story 4, Lilo and Stitch, and many more! Featuring a pre-show with guest stars Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz and Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Sequence Act 1 * Wreck-It Ralph and Kim Possible pre-show * It's a Good Time for Mickey and Friends * Pinocchio *''Finding Dory'' *''Coco'' * Aladdin (2019 version) * Live Your Story ft. the Disney Princesses ** Aladdin ** Beauty and the Beast ** Cinderella ** The Little Mermaid ** The Princess and the Frog ** Brave ** Mulan ** Sleeping Beauty ** Tangled ** Snow White *''Frozen II'' Act 2 * Alice in Wonderland * Toy Story 4 * Moana * Lilo and Stitch * The Lion King * Finale Quotes Pre-show (Ralph and Vanellope enter the arena appearing off-ice) Ralph: Good day, folks! Vanellope: Hi, everyone! How're y'all doin'? It sure is nice to see a big bunch of friends around here. Ralph: You bet. And I bet you're all excited for this huge, spectacular extravanganza! Now before we start, why don't we play a game. Vanellope: Sounds great! But whatever you do, don't break anything. Ralph: Alright. But since Felix isn't here, why don't you guys pretend to be him. Vanellope: Uh, Ralph, I don't think it's a good idea. Ralph: I'm... Vanellope: Don't do it! I'm warning ya! Ralph: Gonna... Vanellope: Ralph, stop! Ralph: I'm gonna wreck it! (Ralph pounds the ground with his hands and accidentally dims the lights slightly.) Vanellope: Oh, Ralph! Look what you've done! Now no one will ever enjoy the show with all these...(The lights change color and flicker.) glitched lights! (Suddenly, they hear beeping sound from "Call Me, Beep Me". And then Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable enter the rink.) Kim: Hey, everyone! Ron: Booyah! Kim: So what's the sitch? Vanellope: Ralph accidentally wrecked the entire show, especially with all these glitched lights. Kim: Glitched? Great, now they're all malfunctioned. Ron: Man, guys, what do we do now? Kim: Hey, I know. Why don't you all turn on the lights on your "Kim-municators". Ron: You mean their phones. Kim: Whatever. (The old bulb comes down, and audience helps by turning on the "torches" on their phones to help the gang fix everything and prepare for the show.) Vanellope: Come on, turn on the lights on your phones! Kim: Is everyone doing it? Then let's get everything under control (Kim and Ron replace the old bulb with a new one.). Alright! Mission accomplished! Ron: Ka-pow! That was quick! Kim: Okay, thanks everyone for your help and enjoy the show! C'mon, Ron, we got more missions to do. Ron: Sure. See ya! (Kim and Ron exit the rink.) Ralph: Finally, let's get rick-rolled. Vanellope: You can't say that again! (Ralph and Vanellope leave the area.) Act 1 Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Feld Entertainment welcomes you to our special presentation of Disney on Ice! And now, here's that ever lovable official conscience, Jiminy Cricket! Jiminy: (enters the rink) Hey there folks, (laughs) Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket. Oh, don't you look spiffy? Hey out there! Good to see ya! Now, are all of you ready for a great show? So am I, 'cause tell ya what, it's been more than a century since Walt Disney himself founded his own studio and he created the first character who became everybody's best pal - the one and only, Mickey Mouse! (The curtains open to reveal footage of Mickey's classic shorts and films, and when the footage of the Mickey Mouse Club March appears onscreen, marching music plays.) And now it's time for us to get started with a very special parade with Mickey and his pals. (The band enters the rink playing their instruments and a few hold their flags.) And here they come now! (Then Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Pluto enter the rink along with some dancers.) Mickey: Ha-ha! Hiya folks! Minnie: Hello everyone! (blows a kiss) Donald: Hello! (laughs) Goofy: Great to see ya! (Pluto barks) Singers: (Hey!) We're ready to party We won't be late. Let's get it started 'cause we just can't wait. If you're excited, Lemme hear you say M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E. (Hey!) Come on, everybody, get your ears on! It's a good, good, good time. Oh yeah, we're gonna dance all night. It's a good, good, good time. To the east, yeah Rock it to the west, yeah Celebrate, yeah Party with the best, yeah Everybody, get your ears on! It's a good, good, good time. Mickey: Haha, gosh. That was swell! Donald: Yeah! Especially (singing) Donald Duck, Donald Duck! Minnie: (giggles) Donald, you certainly have a special way with a song. Goofy: I'll say. (Pluto barks) Jiminy: Heh, you know, all this talk-about songs has got me remembering a certain song of my own; and a twinkling little star. Mickey: Gosh. Sure wish we can hear about that. Jiminy: Well, lemme tell you, Mickey. Wishes can come true. Yup, take it from me. ("When You Wish Upon a Star" starts as the Blue Fairy arrives) (sings) When you wish upon a star, Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires Will come to you. If your heart is in your dream, No request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star As dreamers do (musical interlude) When you wish upon a star, Your dreams...come...true! (The Blue Fairy exits the rink. Pinocchio then comes to life.) Pinocchio: Watch this! (Sings) I've got no strings to hold me down To make me fret or make me frown. I had strings but now I'm free There are no strings on me. Hi-ho, the meri-o That's the only way to go I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me. I've got no strings so I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone They've got strings but you can see There are no strings on me. I've got no strings so I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone They've got strings but you can see There....are...no...strings...on....me! (Aladdin exits the rink. Jasmine is then joined by Belle, Cinderella, Ariel, Tiana, Aurora, Merida, Mulan, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, and Snow White to perform "Live Your Story" sung by Auli'i Cravalho. Once that's done, the princesses skate along as they exit the rink, and Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Pluto, and Jiminy come out to see them briefly as they exit the rink.) Mickey: So, has seeing all these stories help you fellas decide on what you're making your movie about? Goofy: Gwarsh, with all this singing and dancing, I kinda forgot. (Pluto howls sadly.) Jiminy: Aww, don't worry, Goof, with so many great stories to tell like singing and dancing, I'll bet it'll be inspired by one of them. Mickey: In fact, our next very special story is about two sisters who live in a place called Arendelle. Minnie: One's a fearless princess who discovers her sister's true identity regarding her ice powers throughout this heartwarming adventure. (Pluto barks) Mickey: That's right, Pluto. (The gang hears a pleasant female voice) Did you hear that voice? It probably came from somewhere in the Enchanted Forest. Minnie: Oh, Mickey, it would be great to see that right now. Donald: Oh boy! That's gonna be a good one! (The gang leaves the rink.) Act 2 Mickey: (Notice's Bonnie's backpack) Wait a minute, maybe there's something in that backpack we can use. Minnie: Good idea, Mickey. Donald: Or not! Minnie: What else is in there? Goofy: Oh, um, just some pipe cleaners, a pair of googly eyes, and something looks like a plastic spoon with a spiky haircut. Nothing special. Mickey: Nothing special? Haha. Sounds like everything a little girl named Bonnie might need to make a new favorite toy, Goofy. (To the audience) Do any of you folks know the name of that toy? (Pauses for the audience to answer) Forky. You got it! Goofy: I don't. Mickey: Well, you see, Goofy, Bonnie was really nervous about going to kindergarten. But then she used her imagination to make a new friend. (Pluto barks) Minnie: Literally. (giggles) And Forky eventually learned how amazing it was to be a child's special toy. Goofy: That sounds like one fantastic "toy's story". Donald: Oh, I see what you did. Mickey: It sure is Goof. C'mon, we'll show you all about it. (Mickey and the gang exit the rink. The area fades to black until lights appear on the rink. Here, stands Bonnie's backpack exposing Forky's left hand. Forky then opens it up and enters the rink with a nervous expression.) Forky: 'That was stuffy in there. What's everybody lookin' at? (''looks at Bonnie's backpack) A backpack? Hey, I shouldn't be here. I'm not a toy. I'm a t--I'm trash. Has anybody seen one? Traaaaash! (Enters backstage as he shouts it) Woo-hoo! (Woody enters the rink.) '''Woody: Forky? Forky! Hi there, folks! Uh-huh, yeah, um...You hadn't have to see Forky around here, did you? You did? Ah, great! Ha, ho! Hold on a second. Let me guess, he ran off looking for a trash can? Boy, I wish Forky knew just how lucky he is. 'Cause when I was a new toy, I wouldn't give anything to have a big group of friends welcoming me with open arms. (Woody skates to "I Was a Lonesome Cowboy". A moment later, Buzz and Jessie enter the rink.) Buzz: Woody! (Then Bo Peep joins in.) Woody: Bo! I haven't seen you in...forever! Bo: Hey there! (After the song ends, Woody says...) Woody: Well Bo, you've still got it. That's for sure. Bo: You're pretty loved on your feet too, sheriff. Jessie: Yee-haw! Shucks, this is great. We've got the whole gang back together again. Woody: Oh-ho, we sure do. All it's missing is...(Notices the opened backpack) Forky! Oh no! I was having so much fun catching up with you; I forgot all about finding Forky! Jessie: Aw, he's missing again?!? Buzz: I'll calibrate my space radar. Bo: Or we could just spread out and search for him. Woody: Good call, Bo! Forky means the world to Bonnie. We can't lose him. (Forky re-enters the rink this time with a smile.) Woody: (Sings) And as the years go by... Forky: What are years? Forky: What's destiny? Bo Peep: Just go with it. Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze. (The curtain opens and Rafiki leads the characters from previous segments appearing in chronological order.) Singer: From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking step into the sun. There's more to see, that can ever be seen More to do that can ever be done. It's far too much to take in here. More to find that can ever be found But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small at the endless round. It's the circle of life And it moves us all With despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the circle, The circle of life. (While the other characters move to the sides of the rink, Jiminy heads to the front.) Jiminy: Well, it's been quite a journey, hasn't it? Walt Disney's magic has reached out to include all the world in one great circle of laughter and music. But Walt himself always reminded everyone... Walt Disney: “I only hope that we don't lose sight of one thing — that it was all started by a mouse.” (Mickey emerges from the castle) Singers: When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are...When you wish upon a star, your dreams....(come) dreams.... (come) true (your)...dreams...come...true! ("It's a Good Time" plays out.) Singers: Come on, everybody, get your ears on! It's a good, good, good time. Minnie: Oh, Mickey, I had such a wonderful time! Mickey: Me too, Minnie. Minnie: Each story made us feel something special inside. (The characters come to the sides of the rink to shake hand with the audience members for a while before they enter the castle exiting the rink.) Mickey: Thanks, everybody for coming with us today. Minnie: We had so much fun! Goofy: We sure did! Donald: You betcha! (Pluto barks) Mickey: So long, folks! Goofy: Toodle-oo! A-hyuk! Donald: Buh-bye! (Pluto barks) Jiminy: Take care! Minnie: Remember we love you! (gives a goodbye kiss.) Mickey: And we'll see ya... All: Real soon! (Pluto barks) (The door closes followed by the curtain ending the show) Singers: It's a good, good, good time. (Show ends) Characters (in order of appearance) (*) = doesn't appear in the finale * Wreck-It Ralph* and Vanellope von Schweetz* * Kim Possible* and Ron Stoppable* * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Pluto, and Jiminy Cricket (host characters) * Tinker Bell (silent appearance) * Pinocchio and the Blue Fairy* * Dory, Nemo, Marlin, Crush*, Squirt, the turtles*, and Jenny and Charlie * Miguel Rivera * Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie (2019 versions) * Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, and Merida * Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff * Alice, The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum * Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, and Forky * Lilo, Stitch, Nani*, and David* * Moana, Maui, and Tamatoa* * Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki Songs Act 1 * "Call Me, Beep Me" (instrumental for the preshow) * "It's a Good Time" - The DeeKompressors * "When You Wish Upon a Star" - Eddie Carroll (Jiminy Cricket) * "I've Got No Strings" - Michael Welch (Pinocchio) * "Turtle Rock" * "Remember Me"/"Un Poco Loco" - Anthony Gonzales (Miguel Rivera) * "Friend Like Me" - Will Smith (Genie) * "Speechless" - Naomi Scott (Jasmine) * "A Whole New World" - Mena Messoud (Aladdin) and Naomi Scott (Jasmine) * "Live Your Story" - Auli'i Cravalho * "Some Things Never Change" - Kristen Bell (Anna), Idina Menzel (Elsa), Jonathan Groff (Kristoff), and Josh Gad (Olaf) * "Into the Unknown" - Idina Menzel (Elsa) * "Show Yourself" - Idina Menzel (Elsa) Act 2 * "In a World of My Own"/"A Very Merry Unbirthday" - Hynden Walch (Alice), Jeff Bennett (The White Rabbit), and Corey Burton (Mad Hatter, and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum) * "I Was a Lonesome Cowboy" * "You've Got a Friend in Me" - Tom Hanks (Woody) and Tim Allen (Buzz Lightyear) ft. Annie Potts (Bo Peep), Joan Cusack (Jessie), and Tony Hale (Forky) * "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" * "Where You Are" * "How Far I'll Go" - Auli'i Cravalho (Moana) * "You're Welcome" - Dwayne Johnson (Maui) * "Hakuna Matata" - Nathan Lane (Timon), Ernie Sabella (Pumbaa), and Cam Clarke (Simba) * "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" * "Circle of Life"/"When You Wish Upon a Star" (Reprise) * "It's a Good Time" (Reprise) - The DeeKompressors Voice cast Gallery Ralph and Vanellope_DP_1.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope's off-ice welcome kimron1280.jpg|The 2019 versions of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable as they will skate (though not shown in this picture) Finding Dory on Ice.jpg|''Finding Dory'' Disney-on-Ice-Mickeys-Search-Party-Coco.jpg|''Coco'' D20b_TS4_New2.jpg|Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Jessie, and Forky Moana-and-Maui-in-boat.jpg|Moana and Maui -7fc30436b0c1f1bb.JPG|Timon and Pumbaa performing "Hakuna Matata". Category:Disney on Ice Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Feld Entertainment shows Category:Ice Shows